malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamet
Gamet was a retired soldier from the Malazan military. In 1161 BS, he was described as old and scarred, with watery, grey eyes, wearing much-mended chain-mail that ended in raggedly around his knees. He was wearing an uneven pot-helm with hammered-out dents but polished brightly.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.47 When he grinned, a full set of white teeth was visible.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.48 Commander Blistig thought he had the look of a veteran.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, US HC p.589 He had, in fact, spent twenty-three years in the Malazan Military. Gamet had been one of the first recruits of the Malaz 4th Army, with whom he had served in the original Wickan Wars against Coltaine.House of Chains, Chapter 5 In Gardens of the Moon In 1161 BS, Gamet was captain of the guard at House Paran's estates in Unta, having been hired three years previously by the head of the house, Ganoes Paran's father. After twenty-three years of service, Gamet had been recommended by his commander for this relatively safe post after he had been injured by a lance through his chest while serving with the 4th Army.House of Chains, Chapter 5 In Deadhouse Gates Gamet accompanied Adjunct Tavore and the Malaz 14th Army on their punitive mission to Seven Cities. They arrived in Aren shortly after High Fist Pormqual and his army were annihilated by Korbolo Dom.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, US HC p.589 In House of Chains Gamet was promoted to Fist within the Malaz 14th Army by Tavore, though he was never comfortable with the position. Initially his duties were to act as Tavore's liaison with the survivors of the Chain of Dogs and the defenders of Aren.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.224 His personality clashed immediately with Fist Blistig, who had been elevated from the Aren Guard. After seeing the fall of Coltaine and Pormqual to the Army of the Whirlwind, Blistig was not afraid to claim that the untested recruits of the 14th Army were doomed. Gamet questioned whether Blistig had been the one to arrange for Grub's dire and portentous appearance before the gathered 8th Legion. An angered Blistig removed the peace-loop from his sword's hilt before Fist Tene Baralta tamped down the disagreement.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.316-318/322 Although the Gamet was intensely loyal to Adjunct Tavore, Fiddler worried that the old man had lost his edge in retirement.House of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.627 Before reaching Raraku, the army was stung several times by attacks from Leoman's desert raiders. Adjunct Tavore prepared an ambush for their opponents, and Gamet felt a fog settle over his mind while preparing for the battle.House of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.634-635 He charged his horse into battle while in a fugue state during which his horse was killed in an explosion caused by a cusser. Gesler and Pella pulled the old man to safety, his legs shredded and his mind disorientated.House of Chains, Chapter 19, UK MMPB p.763/764 Tavore accepted his recommendation to make Captain Keneb acting Fist while he recuperated.House of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.645 By the time the army reached the Whirlwind encircling Raraku, Gamet had decided to end his life for the shame of his failure. Before he could walk into the Whirlwind's fury, he was unaccountably intercepted by Grub. The child told Gamet that he spent too much time thinking about things there was no point in thinking about. Gamet turned back.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.716-719 Soon after, Blistig and Baralta attempted to convince Gamet to reassume his position as Fist. Both worried that Adjunct Tavore was leading them into Korbolo Dom's carefully constructed trap. Blistig told Gamet to cease his selfish sulking, causing Gamet to strike him so hard he fell off his horse. Blistig's nose was broken, but he smiled grimly as Gamet returned to duty.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.720-723 Gamet died, likely of an aneurysm brought on by the earlier fall from his horse, on the eve of the confrontation between Sha'ik and Tavore. After his death he joined the ghosts of Raraku, the fallen Wickan tribes of the Chain of Dogs, and Pormqual's crucified soldiers as they massacred Korbolo Dom's Dogslayers. He was addressed as 'Gamet Ul'Paran' by one of the ghosts.House of Chains, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.954 Whether this indicated that he was in fact related to the family or an acknowledgement of house affinity was never made clear. The fact that Gamet often thought in very personal terms of Felisin and Tavore may support that he was some distant relation, although the Paran siblings themselves did not seem to be aware of any such relationship. Trivia Gamet is listed as "Fist Gamet/Gimlet" in the Dramatis Personae of House of Chains, but no reference to Gimlet otherwise appears in the text.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB Notes and references de:Gamet Category:Males Category:Fists Category:Guards Category:Captains Category:Soldiers